Kamen Rider Kaina Chapter 1: Awakening!
by AzureSora93
Summary: Well, I'm back, sorry for being "dead" for so long, i've been very busy and my old laptop burned out xp, anyway, this is my first Kamen Rider story, so be easy on the harsh comments XD


Kamen Rider Kaina Ch. 1: Awakening

[Karakiri High School, located in the rural outskirts of the Shinjiku district. Seventeen-year-old Daisuke Nomura is a third year student at Karakiri and makes decent grades. He had moved to the Shinkiju district ever since his mom died in a terrorist bus bombing. Daisuke's father had vanished 5 years ago in raid on the Eagle Corp. led by a rival company. All of the employees were found dead, but Daisuke's father, Shiro Nomura, was nowhere to be found. Although it is against the rules of Karakiri, Daisuke had taken up residence in his childhood friend's house. Her name is Harumi Suzuka. She is also a third year student at Karakiri and appears to be Daisuke's hot-headed love interest. Recently, strange images had popped up in Daisuke's dreams, such as monsters attacking the city, a masked hero standing on top of a lightning rod, and even Harumi has made a few appearances in them. At the end of each dream, there is always a lone angel wing feather glimmering with a feint golden glow. Just as Daisuke reaches for it, it explodes into a flurry of at least a thousand more of these mysterious feathers. This is where his story begins]

Daisuke wakes up in his futon and looks around as if wondering where the feathers have gone. Daisuke looked at his palm and lightly clenched his fist as Harumi walked in. "Daisuke! You'd better get downstairs and eat breakfast; we have to leave in fifteen minutes or you're gonna be late again!" Harumi shouted as with an apron on and a metal flipper in her hand. Daisuke cleaned out his ear and yawned as he slowly rose from the futon, his hair a mess and unruly.

"Alright alright, keep your panties on, I'll be down in a minute." He closes the door in Harumi's face and went through his closet to find his school clothes. "I dunno why we have to wear these things, they look so…bland…" After throwing on his uniform, he heads down the stairs and sits at the table.

"I hope these eggs don't suck like yesterday, Harumi-chan."

Harumi glared at Daisuke and began to eat her food, "You don't have to eat it, you can just leave it and starve at school."

Daisuke chuckled and quickly picked up his chopsticks then proceeding to wolf down half of his plate.

"No need to be so extreme, Harumi-chan, you know how much I like to joke around!" One of the veins in her forehead throbbed violently as she almost broke her chopsticks, "You know how much I hate honorifics, it just sounds weird!"

Daisuke smirked at the remark and takes his plate up to the sink. Harumi stands up and rushes to the sink, "I'll handle the dishes, you must get to school or you'll get in deep trouble for being late!" Harumi pushes Daisuke towards the door, "Now's not the time to move slow as hell, I'm not gonna be responsible if your ass isn't on time again." Daisuke quickly put on his shoes and ran out onto the street, hastily making his way to school. The skies were covered with dark storm clouds, signaling the coming of bad weather, most likely in the afternoon.

As Daisuke turned the corner, he witnessed a man in what looked like a knight's armor with a flame outlook. Up above him, there was a monster hovering and swinging his sword around.

"So long as I still have this crystal, your attacks will never be able to put a single scratch on my forehead. How ironic, I'm using the crystal of your fallen friend to end your worthless life! HAHAHAHAHA!" The monster swung his sword and sent a shockwave towards the masked hero.

The mysterious man took off what looked like the hilt of a sword on his forearm and places it on the left side of his chest.

"Flare Shield, activate!"

The 'hero' pulled the hilt from his chest and a sword of flames emitted from what used to be a worthless hilt. He spun it around and almost immediately, a circle of fire deflected the blast, causing it to split apart with one half being repelled back at the beast and the other heading straight towards Daisuke. He dove to the side to dodge and the impact sent him flying into the fall. The monster was hit point blank, causing him to drop the crystal, landing a few feet from the now unconscious Daisuke. The crystal faintly glowed white with a gold tint.

Daisuke woke up about ten minutes later with a minor headache. The area around him was practically destroyed and random stones still had traces of fire on them. He rubbed his head to soothe the headache, noticing a strange device on his wrist. Almost in panic, he tries to take the device off, but it was as if it were super glued to him. Eventually, the device faded from his wrist and a voice made itself known,

"If you ever need me, Young Master, just extend your arm and call me by my name….Sigard…." The voice vanished as soon as it appeared leaving Daisuke very flustered and confused.

"Sigard…? Who the—what the hell is going on?"

"It seems you have inherited the power of King Arthur's crystal, it's a shame I have to kill you to get it back, you're a very dashing young man…," said a very feminine-like voice from a distance. A slim creature with the generic appearance of a female slowly approached Daisuke, her eyes filled with the warmth of a lover's embrace, but behind this façade were the eyes of a cold-blooded killer.

"Argus, Xirge, take care of the boy for me…in his condition, I might get too bored and kill him right away; now where is the fun in that?" Argus and Xirge both jumped down from a nearby rooftop, both kneeling in front of the creature as if she was their queen.

Xirge looked closely at Daisuke and noticed he had a strange aura about him, "I remember this lad," he said with a slight gruff to his voice, "I saw him while I was fighting with that other pest earlier! I was sure he was killed after that bastard deflected my attack." Argus snickered and stood up with his sword ready, "He was probably revived by the crystal, who knows? Whatever the case, I'll have to kill him with my own claws." Argus charged at Daisuke with his hands raised. Daisuke began to feel a slight burning sensation in his wrist as the device from earlier had become increasingly visible.

"Young Master!" Sigard called out to Daisuke with great urgency. "You must call for my help now!" As if his body was being controlled by an outside force, Daisuke had flung his arm out in front of him and yelled,

"SIGARD!"

"Ready, Young Master!"

"HEN-SHIN!"

A bright aura surrounded the third-year student. Various pieces of armor attached itself to Daisuke, such as the chest plate, the leg armor, the forearm guard, and finally, the helmet. In the blink of an eye, a new hero was born. Daisuke Nomura had become the protector of not only the Shinjiku district, but the world. The one and only Kamen Rider Kaina!

Argus stared at the lone warrior then continued his assault. In response, the now level headed rider reached for his hip and grabbed the sword hilt. Sigard's voice had become more mechanical, uttering the words "Excalibur, engage!" He swung his sword with great speed and sliced right through Argus. "Argh….I never thought….you would be…this…strong…" These were Argus' last words before he fell to the ground and exploded into thousands of pieces. Xirge gawked as his comrade was destroyed before his very eyes. "argus! damn…you accursed Rider!" Before Xirge could move an inch, the female creature stopped him in his tracks. "Ah ah ah, unless you want to end up like Argus, I suggest you cooperate with me fully and do as I say. All you need to do is provide back-up for me."

The leader dashed toward Kaina and slashes across his chest, causing sparks to fly as he is knocked back. "Young Master, are you ok?" Sigard asked with a worried tone. Kaina stumbled up and held up his sword, "Yeah, I'm alright, it's just that she's not like the other one, I can't seem to track her movements." Xirge leaped up into the air and began diving towards Kaina. He managed to dodge his attack, but he quickly crossed blades with the leading monster. Xirge prepared for another strike, but Kaina couldn't find a way to shake off the leader and handle her subordinate.

Xirge was only a few steps away from stiking down Kaina, but mysterious power blasts rain down in front of Xirge and forces him to retreat a few feet. On top of a nearby building stood the same Rider from before. He leapt down and kicked the leader monster in the face, pushing her back. "Who….are you?", Kaina asked the unknown man in front of him, perplexed if he should consider him an ally or enemy. The other Rider turned to Kaina and scoffed at him, "My real name is of no importance, just refer to me as Magna."

Xirge began to grow infuriated with the countless interventions prolonging their original mission.

"It looks like we've got an impatient monster. You can handle him I assume, I'll handle take on the head hancho up there…" Magna jumps up and reaches for his gun holster. "Flare Revolver, online!", said a mechanical voice. He fired a few rounds at Xirge's boss and initiated his fight with her. Meanwhile, Kaina had readies his sword and charges at Xirge, thrusting his blade deep into the monster's chest. The monster screamed in agony and swatted Kaina away, holding his chest. Kaina had looked over Xirge, but couldn't find a way to destroy him.

Suddenly, a feather had begun to fall in front of Kaina. He noticed that dealing a mortal wound to this beast had caused the feather to be expelled from its body. He reached out to grab it and just like in his reoccurring dreams, it had dissipated into thousands of tiny feathers, but this time some of the feathers came together to form a card with three white lines. Sigard's voice proclaimed,

"Lines of Sanzu Gun, stand by…"

As if by pure instinct, Kaina held out his hand and a cannon had manifested itself in his hand. He took aim and fired a beam with three overlapping white beams. All of the beams wrapped around Xirge and explode a few seconds later, killing Xirge instantly. After Xirge met his demise, Magna landed behind Kaina with the leader right behind him. "I guess I'll have to come back for the crystal some other time, but before I go, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zera, try to keep that in mind the next time we meet, darlings!" Zera twirled around and vanished behind a wall of darkness.

Kaina put away his Sanzu Gun and turned to Magna. "Thanks for the assistance, but why did you help me? Just….who the hell are you?" Magna smirked and walked to stand side by side with Kaina. "Well, let me tell you one thing…" He suddenly took out his Flare Sword and held it against Kaina's neck.

"I'm not your ally!"


End file.
